Rusty
by PurpleVanilla
Summary: You have to be here. You haven't heard from her ever since that regretful kiss, and you need to fix this, now. MordecaixCJ; Humanized (Based on Mookie000's designs); "Billie Jean" by Michael Jackson, "I'm Not the Only One" by Sam Smith, and "We Need a Resolution" by Aaliyah.


Okay, so I was originally going to post this last Saturday, but there were extra shit I wanna add to this and I really wanted this done before the new episode airs, so, here you guys go, enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I don't own this weird ass cartoon.**

* * *

><p><em>People always told me, "Be careful what you do, <em>

_And don't go around breaking young girls' hearts."_

_And Mother always told me, "Be careful who you love; _

_And be careful what you do, 'cause the lie becomes the truth."_

You want to be here.

You didn't come here to Carrey O'Key's Karaoke to make fun of the locals who voices sound like they're chocking on a hairball. You didn't come here so you'll get in to another fight due to getting caught or the constant mockery of your disguise.

You just have to be here.

Earlier today, you and Rigby were trying to find a game that might help scrub out the grime that was stained in your memory. Just then, you overhead a girl chatting with her friends; she must be a friend of CJ's because she said that she'll be singing at Carrey O'Key's tonight. Without more ado, you dropped the game, grabbed Riggs' arm and head out to the cart.

_People always told me be careful what you do_

_And don't go around breaking young girls' hearts._

_She came and stood right by me_

_Then the smell of sweet perfume;_

_This happened much too soon;_

_She called me to her room._

You haven't heard from CJ ever since she saw your lips touching the redhead's. Her murky, dismayed features would finally get your attention, yet she would run to her car without a word. And to make matters worse, Margaret is staying, and every time you see her face, she'll carry the haunting moment that's currently screwing up your head.

This is why you _need_ to be here. To apologize and tell her how much you mean to her, no matter _how _shitty it'll sound.

_Billie Jean is not my lover,_

_She's just a girl who claims that I am the one;_

_But the kid's not my son._

_She says I am the one,_

_But the kid's not my son._

A round of applause came from only one or two tables in the back as you impatiently watch the singer's replaced by Carrey O'Key; He would then come into your direction and snicker.

"Nice outfit!"

"Yeah, whatever!"

"And for our next appearance, we have CJ with number 26!"

Crap. Her figure appears to the hazy glasses you're wearing, and you finally take them off for a better vision that's yet again blocked by your cerulean wisps. Your special orbs are set directly to her familiar, leveled outfit, as if you see any signs of grief, and finally soft lips as she parts them…

* * *

><p>Slam.<p>

Tires screech and ran.

The silver haired female tries her hardest to keep the watery addition to her rage and sadness inside her saturated globes. The ebony car makes an imperfect route as it heads to its urgent destination; every turn would be nearly missed due to the offensive image flying inside its disheartened owner's wits.

Red light.

Shaken fists hit the steering wheel.

"Damn it!"

She bows her head on the same object as she quietly sobs. For the umpteenth time she was wrong; wrong about whom she would spend the rest of her days with.

_Why am I this surprised?_

She wonders how can a flamboyant being like herself could act so desperate. She's been a member on Golden Corral for Lord knows how long, yet she would still crawl back, thinking that things will be different.

Seems like she was wrong.

The same, rigid digits lead to the radio while your eardrums block the boisterous sounds that surrounds the listless stop sign. It wasn't until a few seconds when a familiar song quietly brings her attention…

_You and me, we made a vow;_

_For better or for worse;_

_I can't believe you let me down,_

_But the proof's in the way it hurts._

_For months on end I've had my doubts;_

_Denying every tear;_

_I wish this would be over now,_

_But I know that I still need you here._

"Mordecai? Mordecai!"

Rigby's currently pounding on the bathroom door as the azure meets his reflection. What the hell have he just done? Did he really do it on purpose, just to make Margaret feel as noteworthy as his girlfriend? Is he…_still in love with her?_

No. That's crazy. He's happy with CJ…_is he_?

_You say I'm crazy, _

'_Cause you don't think I know what you've done;_

_But when you call me baby,_

_I know I'm not the only one._

CJ has finally reached to her home as she the purring vehicle sleeps for the night. She could barely find the right keys to pass through the secured doors due to her continually distressed digits. Her heel nearly tripped on the mail that apparently slid through the slot; she would've ignored them, but she then saw a postcard from her father and picked it up…

"Greetings from Orlando."

She flips it over.

"Dear CJ,

Wish you a Merry Christmas,

Mom and Dad."

She smiles as she heads to her drawer that's in her room. She picks up her scrap book and placed the postcard inside a new page. Alas, the warm feeling was short lived as she absently turns to her pictures with her and Mordecai, and her orbs sets to the image he took while they kissed in a Ferris wheel; the background was painted by multicolored fireworks. There's a message on the back as it reads, "Like no one else."

Slam.

She heads towards the bathroom.

_You've been so unavailable,_

_Now sadly I know why;_

_Your heart is unobtainable,_

_Even though God knows you have mine._

"Mordecaiiiii!"

"I'm coming out, dude!"

"You said that six minutes goooo! Are you even pissing?!"

"Shut up!"

Waiting on his bro like this has got to be one of the most torturing things that have ever happened to him. His kidneys nearly explode as he finally gets out of the bathroom. The brunette hasn't even washed his hands yet when he heard someone knocking on the door.

"Is someone in here?"

"Eileen?"

"Rigby?"

"Yeah, just have to wash my hands."

"Hey um, Rigby? Once you get through, can I tell you something?"

_You say I'm crazy,_

'_Cause you don't think I know what you've done;_

_But when you call me baby,_

_I know I'm not the only one._

The tiny, warm particles run through the female's pale body as she wraps herself with her arms. Her soft, fluffy hair relaxes from the pouring liquid and began covering her upper being. She then feels a cold feeling below her neck, and when she removes her saturated tresses, she realizes that she vaguely left her charm bracelet on; remembering her real date with the man who she thought loves her. The silver, rearranged object was permitted to stay in the roaming water with the addition of its holder's tears as it sheds its color.

_I have loved you for many years_

_Maybe I am just not enough_

_You've made me realize my deepest fear._

_By lying and tearing us up._

"Mordecai?"

Shit.

"Hey Margaret…"

"I-I didn't mean to-"

"I-I'ts not your fault."

Nothing but the chitter-chatter from others fills the space between them inside the empty living room.

"Well, I-I'll see you later."

"O-Okay."

Unbelievable. This isn't happening. Things couldn't get any worse.

"Dude!" Mordecai turns and watch your best friend punch you in the arm; again it didn't hurt.

"Yet _I'm_ the one who ruin people's lives!"

"It was an accident!"

"Sure it was!"

"Rigby!" He grab the said man's hem of his sweater as he tells himself not to tape his mouth shut.

"Okay, fine!" He snatches himself away from the taller man.

"But you're on your own on this one!"

_You say I'm crazy,_

'_Cause you don't think I know what you've done;_

_But when you call me baby,_

_I know I'm not the only one._

* * *

><p><em>I know I'm not the only one,<em>

_I know I'm not the only one,_

_And I know, and I know, and I know,_

_And I know, and I know, and I know,_

_I know I'm not the only one._

Clap.

Clap.

Clap.

The wordless compliment was then used by everyone by almost everyone in the building…_almost_. You're still shocked by her salient performance, as she walks out of your sight.

"Next, we have Kayla with number 7!"

Your legs straighten out as you stand up to call her.

"That was beautiful CJ!"

The same girl from the game store appears to hand as CJ turns to your direction without taking the time to notice you.

"Thanks, it was stuck in my head for a _very_ long time."

"Why? What's so special about it? N-Not that is not special at all, but, you know, it's been on the radio for-"

"Dude!"

"Sorry."

"Nah, it's cool…it just reminds me of an old friend…"

"Well, me and the others are going to Wing Kingdom. The food here isn't that great."

"Alright. Seeya in a few," the silver woman replies before heading to the bathroom.

Again, you wait, while playing her feat with the back of your head. Were you _that_ important to her? Did she really love you this way? Does she even have this scarce feeling anymore?

The door to that private room sighs as she heads out with her purse, and she nearly trips from her awkward pace, causing something to fly out of the private accessory.

"Hey!"

She turns to you.

"You dropped something."

"Thanks, miste-"

Damn. Again, you're involved around that certain zone with a certain interest.

_Am _I _supposed to change? Are _you_ supposed to change?_

"On second thought, keep it."

Right after, her white hair nearly hits your visage and heads to her friend. You looked down to your hand and saw…your bracelet…now colored in brown and green.

Jesus.

_Who should be hurt? Who should be ashamed?_

Right after what happened, you have no idea how to fix this. If fact, you hardly know the world works anymore; you can get away from man-eating hot dogs, the Warden of the Internet, Garret Booby Ferguson, hell, even Death, yet you don't know how to get out of anything like this situation. But you do know this…

You _should've_ done the Mordecai.

_Who should be hurt? _

_Will we remain?_

_We need a resolution._

_We have so much confusion._


End file.
